Duda existencial
by KaoruB
Summary: Ritsu tuvo que vérselas con un término al parecer bastante problemático y Takano fue en su ayuda una vez más...


_**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Debuto con la temática en fanfiction así como debuté en el género con este hermoso animé. Es una escena muy sencilla donde me divertí imaginando a Ritsu un poco perdido con ciertos aspectos del mundo del manga. Antes de que alguien se sienta en la obligación de recordármelo, sé muy bien que los protagonistas trabajan en manga shoujo. Insisto: me divertí imaginándolo. Por lo demás amo hasta el infinito a esta pareja *.*_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Duda existencial<strong>

* * *

><p>Le habían dado muy poco tiempo para informarse acerca de las características principales de un manga, y una de las cosas que más le costó aprender fueron los géneros en que se dividía. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que había tantos tipos de manga y tanta variación dentro de la variación.<p>

Además, desde que supo quién era su jefe, apenas unos días atrás, la cabeza se le había hecho un lío. Más que batallar con el material terminaba debatiendo consigo mismo debido a lo difícil que le resultaba recuperar la seriedad. Una cosa era la vida personal y otra el trabajo, se decía, por lo que Ritsu se mentalizó para conducirse de modo profesional.

Uno de los tantos frentes con los que tenía que lidiar eran las novedades de la mangaka que le habían asignado. _Te informo que el manga pactado está en proceso, tal vez quieran examinar los primeros bocetos. También deseo consultar por una historia con posible bondage,_ le dijo esa tarde por teléfono. Él, educadamente, le respondió que pondría en autos al editor en jefe, pero ese día Takano estaba hasta el tope de trabajo y todavía no había podido transmitir el mensaje.

-¿Y qué diablos significa _bondage_? –se preguntó en un murmullo.

Como todo joven neófito, lo primero que hizo fue buscar y rebuscar entre el papelerío que había reunido sobre su escritorio, pero por despiste o por ausencia no pudo hallar el dato. Después, se decidió a buscar ayuda entre sus colegas.

-¿Qué significa bondage? –le preguntó a Shouta, sentado a su lado.

Éste, cuando logró girar la cabeza en su dirección, lo miró con los ojos vidriosos del viajero que acaba de recorrer el desierto más extenso de la tierra.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó.

-Que qué significa bondage –reiteró Ritsu en voz baja, como si de ese modo le ahorrase las energías que el pobre editor ya había agotado.

-¿Bondage? –Shouta trató de pestañear, pero apenas pudo entrecerrar los ojos secos a causa de haber revisado innumerables páginas de shoujo-. ¿Dices que no sabes lo que significa bondage?

-Por eso te lo estoy preguntando.

Como toda respuesta, Shouta terminó por derrumbarse sobre el escritorio, tal vez cansado, tal vez superado por el planteo. Ritsu se sintió culpable, aunque también confuso. ¿El tipo se había derrumbado por transmitirle esa simplísima duda?

Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y consultar directamente en la computadora, hasta que recordó que el servidor estaba en reparación y así seguiría al menos una hora más. Entonces se levantó, dio un rodeo y se acercó hasta Hatori. Empezó disculpándose por interrumpir y le hizo la pregunta en cuestión:

-¿Puedes decirme qué significa bondage, Hatori-san?

El interpelado lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Es en serio?

El joven volvió a sentirse perturbado y, aunque no supiera bien por qué, también avergonzado.

-En serio –corroboró.

Hatori siguió mirándolo con extrañeza durante unos tensos y embarazosos instantes, y Ritsu hizo cuanto pudo para sostenerle la mirada. Se sentía cada vez más inquieto y desconcertado, pero también más curioso debido a las reacciones que suscitaba lo que él creía que era una simple consulta profesional.

-Si tanto te interesa, averígualo tú mismo –fue la respuesta de Hatori, que se volvió en la silla con total naturalidad para seguir revisando sus propios mangas-. Un verdadero editor, por más novato que sea, debería manejar esos términos.

-P-Pero… si es eso precisamente lo que estoy haciendo…

El tipo no volvió a mirarlo y Ritsu comenzó a sudar frío, en parte por la sutil reprimenda y en parte por la incomodidad de la evasiva. ¿Tan importante era saber del bondage y tan idiota podía ser por ignorarlo? El mundo del manga era demasiado pretencioso.

Resignado, echó a andar sin rumbo fijo entre los escritorios, pensando en la mejor manera de evacuar la duda. ¿Pero a quién más recurrir? Porque aunque todavía podía preguntarle a Takano, era evidente que el asunto investía una responsabilidad de su parte como futuro editor y tal vez se expondría si le iba con ese tipo de desconocimientos, además de que todavía no se sentía muy seguro al hablar con él.

Entonces recurrió a las únicas personas que podrían ayudarlo: el resto de los editores, aunque fuera a empeorar la mala fama que su departamento ya tenía. Decidió empezar entre las damas, la compasión femenina era mucho más confiable que la supuesta camaradería masculina, sobre todo cuando advierten que el que pregunta está en un aprieto.

Pero algo muy extraño ocurrió. Cada editora, secretaria, asistente y señora de la limpieza a la que le preguntó se puso irremediablemente colorada, como si hubiera estado hurgando entre sus sentimientos amorosos o entre su mismísima ropa interior. Y todas lo miraron con asombro, con pudor o con risitas mal disimuladas. Cuando agotó ese recurso, y viendo los penosos resultados, rumió la irritación, se armó de valor y se dispuso a sondear entre los hombres.

Éstos, desde luego, se rieron de buena gana de su ignorancia y nunca llegaron a responder como hubiesen debido, pues de la risa se doblaban y ya no podían articular palabra. Ritsu se impacientó. Antes de seguir por esa vía decidió renunciar redondamente, pues resultó evidente que tampoco podría encontrar ayuda entre sujetos desleales que preferían reírse de sus ingenuas desventuras antes que socorrerlo.

Se encerró en el baño y se lavó la cara con frenesí. ¿Pero qué diablos significaba bondage para que el mundo entero confabulase burlonamente en su contra en lugar de apiadarse de su cándida desorientación? ¿Qué se escondía detrás del término? ¿Qué impresiones generaba? ¿Qué clase de condenadas sensaciones removía?

De repente el problema comenzó a adquirir proporciones existenciales. Ritsu, desesperado, le preguntó a la desaliñada imagen que el espejo le devolvía:

-¿Quién soy? ¿Para qué existo? ¿Qué carajos significa bondage?

Permaneció un largo rato aferrado al lavabo con el rostro humedecido por el agua, hundido en su miseria, hasta que entró Takano y se apresuró a recomponerse y secarse con papel.

-Onodera –saludó él antes de entrar en uno de los baños.

Siempre tan campante… Ritsu lo odió, odió la naturalidad y la seguridad con la que se movía, el autodominio que lo caracterizaba y la solidez de su apostura. Parecía andar por la vida siempre impoluto, como si fuese la divinidad misma de los editores. Ojalá y la próxima silla donde se siente tenga goma de mascar pegada.

-Me dijeron que todavía tienes algunas inquietudes con respecto a géneros y temáticas –dijo Takano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El interpelado tuvo que detenerse en medio de la silenciosa fuga que había emprendido.

-Me las arreglaré –contestó.

-Si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme.

-Por ahora estoy bien, gracias.

-Ya sabes que no debes jugar con eso, te ayudaré sin importar la clase de dificultades que tengas.

Ritsu se mordió el labio para contener el mal genio que venía cultivando a lo largo de la jornada.

-Gracias, Takano-san. –Esta vez ni loco cedería, o su orgullo sufriría las consecuencias.

En ese momento el susodicho tocó el botón y salió para lavarse las manos sin mirarlo siquiera. En cambio Ritsu, a pesar de sí mismo y de sus honestas intenciones de salir de una buena vez de allí, lo miró de reojo por un instante.

Takano, por supuesto, se dio cuenta.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El joven se sobresaltó y sintió calor en el rostro.

-Eh… no, nada –repuso con atolondramiento.

Takano se secó las manos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… sí, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Takano arrojó el bollo de papel al cesto y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desde su promontorio de macho alfa inapelable. Ritsu desvió la vista y empezó a sentirse enfadado, con él y consigo mismo.

-Relaciones de sujeción –dijo de pronto Takano.

-¿Eh?

-Bondage significa atadura. Previo o durante las relaciones sexuales una persona se yergue como el dominador y somete a su pareja atándolo con cualquier tipo de elemento para que permanezca inmovilizado y se deje hacer, ¿entiendes? Una relación de sujeción.

Ritsu se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. No era tan tonto para ignorar que en este alocado mundo cada persona vive su sexualidad como le viene en gana, y había leído varias obras del Marqués de Sade, pero le parecía por demás insólito que incluso el manga tuviera ese tipo de contenidos y hasta contase con sus correspondientes lectores.

-A-Ah –balbuceó, asimilando la novedad.

-¿Es muy complicado de entender?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuró a aclarar él, que si bien era lento para obtener información, era muy rápido para reponerse del estupor y mostrarse digno. Aun así se sintió en la confusa obligación de ofrecerle una explicación-. Sucede que hoy la mangaka que me asignaste telefoneó para informar sobre una posible historia con esa temática y yo… yo…

-No sabías lo que significa bondage –completó Takano.

Ritsu se avergonzó y volvió a ruborizarse, la verdad es que ahora entendía el pudor de las damas tanto como las burlas de los caballeros. De todos modos, al pensarlo le renació el enfado, porque nadie ahí era ningún chiquillo inocente como para escandalizarse o reírse tanto de un aspecto que tenía que ver sólo con su vida laboral. Eran unos niñatos.

La voz de Takano interrumpió sus rencorosos pensamientos.

-La próxima vez que te asalten ese tipo de dudas no vagues por toda la editorial mendigando detalles, búscame a mí que soy tu jefe y estoy para orientarte.

-Estabas ocupado –arguyó Ritsu.

-Ya te dije que es importante que me lo consultes todo, sobre todo si tu desconocimiento puede perjudicar el trabajo. Nunca estaré tan ocupado que no pueda ayudarte a salir de un aprieto.

Y fue tan firme y sincero que Ritsu reincidió en el rubor esta vez a causa de unos inoportunos sentimientos. Desvió la vista, trató de pensar en una excusa para huir de una vez por todas de su cercanía y luchó para borrar la atractiva imagen de su rostro que siempre se imprimía con tanta facilidad en su retina, sin éxito en ninguno de ambos intentos. Por el contrario, se quedó allí clavado como si necesitase de un buen empujón para salir del embotamiento.

Como de costumbre, Takano leyó hasta la última línea de esa postura y se lanzó en su ayuda sin ningún remilgo.

-Si gustas, esta noche puedes venir a mi apartamento para que repasemos el concepto de cada género y temática.

Cierto que también eran vecinos, maldita sea… Tan escandalosa le pareció la propuesta que Ritsu se despabiló sin mayores inconvenientes y lo encaró ceñudo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Sólo decía.

-¡No te necesito para eso!

-¿Y para qué me necesitas entonces, Onodera? –replicó Takano con alevosía, fijos sus ojos en él.

Debido a semejante pregunta y al tono de voz empleado el pobre chico creyó que se derretiría, sin darse cuenta se había enredado con sus propias palabras.

-Lo que quiero decir…

-¿Sí?

-Quise decir que p-podría necesitarte para… para… -Ritsu se abofeteó mentalmente, ¡ni siquiera tenía que contestar! Pero ahora era demasiado tarde y juró por su honor que terminaría esa frase con toda la dignidad que le fuese posible- …para… pues para darme más trabajo, ¡si me das más trabajo podré adquirir mayor experiencia!

Takano hizo una mueca de fastidio y Ritsu pensó –y que el cielo lo perdone por ello- que así se veía más guapo todavía. Ojalá que se siente sobre goma de mascar, ojalá que se siente sobre goma de mascar, ojalá que se siente sobre goma de mascar…

-Entiendo –dijo el otro recuperando su templanza habitual-. Cuando quieras.

Y se fue. Por fin Ritsu pudo relajarse y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo tenso que había estado durante la conversación, pues necesitó recuperar mucho aire para sus pulmones. Pero a los pocos segundos unos repentinos y determinados pasos volvieron a irrumpir en el baño y Ritsu apenas tuvo tiempo de entender que se trataba de Takano antes de sentir sus labios estampados sobre su boca.

Uno de esos besos ardientes, generosos, uno de esos besos que si se descuidaba un poco podía hacerlo flaquear. En cuanto recuperó las riendas de la realidad forcejeó para liberarse, pero Takano lo sujetó de la nuca y la cintura, inmovilizándolo. Supuso que en esa relación, aunque no medien ataduras materiales, el dominado siempre era él y volvió a enfadarse por eso.

Como de costumbre, Takano percibió lo necesario para decidir cuando fuese suficiente. Sólo entonces se apartó de su boca, pero sujetándolo aún de la nuca repitió en un susurro:

-Cuando quieras.

Lo miró a los ojos intensamente durante unos segundos más y luego se marchó por donde había venido. Ritsu, rojo hasta las raíces del cabello, tuvo que luchar de nuevo para recuperar el aire.

Y de paso, dejó que la rabia fluyera libremente por sus nervios, equilibrando y sanando por fin su vapuleado sistema anímico. Maldito Takano. Maldito-maldito-maldito, ojalá que se siente en una silla con goma de mascar todavía pegajosa, bien-bien-bien pegajosa. Y para colmo de males tenía que insinuar esas cosas susurrando, el muy ladino...

Era tan apuesto y le provocaba siempre tantas sensaciones que Ritsu estuvo a punto de volver a colapsar, no a causa del desconocimiento esta vez, sino todo lo contrario. Porque aunque porfiara en convencerse de que no se trataba de amor, era innegable que algo muy profundo y definitivo lo ligaba a su jefe.

Su jefe el chulo, el perfectito, el _admiren cuán atractivo soy y búsquenme "cuando quieran_". Oh, sí, claro que lo buscaría, pero para atarlo de pies y manos con el único fin de comprobar quién dominaba a quién en verdad, o quién era el más _cool_ de los dos.


End file.
